1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to improvements in a method of driving a private parts washing device incorporated into a toilet bowl.
2. The Prior Art:
Recently, sanitary advantages of the private parts washing device have been appreciated and the private parts washing device has become widely used. A known private parts washing device is equipped with a retractable nozzle through which washing water is spouted against the private parts for washing; and the nozzle of such a private parts washing device needs to be washed after washing the private parts.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 59-15140 discloses a method of washing the nozzle head of the nozzle of a private parts washing device by using the water remaining in the nozzle after washing the private parts. By this known method, the retractable nozzle is washed at the retracted position by spouting water through a nozzle hole formed in the nozzle head. Therefore, this method is able to wash only the nozzle head and is scarcely able to wash other portions of the nozzle. Consequently, the nozzle remains insanitary and, sometimes, the nozzle is so fouled that the nozzle becomes unable to be extended or retracted.